Solinar
thumb|200px|Image Solinar is the city of Light as well as the eastern trade capital. The majority of the population worships Domorus and Seleen. The population consists of all standard races except for White Orcs who are inherent to Nherazkar and the rest of the Northern Kingdom - which they are currently hostile with. Behind the shining walls and beautifully manicured buildings there is conspiracy and intrigue corrupting the souls of the weaker willed nobles, while the conflicts between the Church and the Government are all but dealt with. Brief History Solinar, or the Eastern Sunrise City was founded five thousand years ago by human settlers lead by Morik Lanneset, who soon became their first king. Currently the city is a highly despotic, militial and controversial ground for human, elven and dwarven existence alike. It houses urban elves - humanized patrons of the Fair folk who are no longer of the elven high lords' religion and care very little about tradition if at all. It gives home to trades with all cities except for the southern kingdom of Sandstorm Port or B'Ahal Bae with which the hostilities have slightly ceased but despite a lack of war there is still also a lack of love between Solinar's Domoritans and Sandstorm Port's Janzelists. It is commonly believed that the hundreds of years long feud has elevated to a basis of counter-interpretation and moral controversy whereas what Domoritan is, shall be defined as "what is not Janzelic", and vice versa. Thus the conflict is not only political but historical and cultural as well. The patron deity of the city is known as The Burning King, Domo Domorus. Often mentioned as the Lawbringer and Kaiser of the Just Word, this militial ruling figure's image is and has been the centre of attention within the city walls for centuries, and shall be for more than ages yet to come. Commonly associated with king Morik Lanneset and the idolistic Gratham (Often Garreth or Garth) Grun. Several champions have bred from the Solin-faith such as Ramon DeLain of Sunrise Village who was said to have stopped an entire horde of orcs by shouting the name of Domorus at them from heart, Edwin Gaston Lacroix who gave his life in an epic battle against a Dracolich right outside the city gates, Roderick Benjamin Eden who, according to the records, has stood his own in an epic battle against the rising hordes of the undead, Simioon Lyonsbane and Clara Lyonsbane who have lost their lives as a cost at fighting back several dozens of red dragons, taking the wyrms with them, Lomator Swordjust who died a hero's death fighting the northern undead menace alongside heroes such as Joshua Scarbo, Scyla Revanos and Anni Redriner, and Arch-Warlord Pelgrin Swordjust who died while fighting the newly arisen Avatar of the Curse. The militial city state stands at the peak of present-day civilisation with its up-to-date trades and politics, guidance by the lawful good clergy and often a ground for corruption at the hands of a lawful evil government. The lawful neutral guards and sentry are often caught up between religion and "common interest" and even though there is much left to be desired by standards of obedience among officers who are more faithful to the Domoritan Church than the actual reign, there is a tendency of thinking of Solinar as the most powerful militial strikeforce of the current age, and those yet to come. There is a tendency of high taxes and cultural expectations among the walls of Solinar which makes its financial progress shine even brighter - for those who do have the money to live here and for those who can stand being restricted in many ways by many laws. Legislation Solinar's complex system of law and jury is the epitome of legislational science. Ecology Culture Population Economy Politics Military Magic Religion Solinar City See Also * Solinar City * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Kymlun Forums Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Kymlun